1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording substrate treatment apparatus, in particular a recording substrate treatment apparatus for a printer or copier. For example, the recording substrate treatment apparatus comprises at least one of a drying device for drying a recording substrate and a fixing device for fixing a printing substance on a recording substrate. For example, the fixing device may be or comprise a fuser.
2. Description of Background Art
In the field of copying and printing, it is known to dry or fix prints on a recording substrate. For example, a fuser is known for fixing toner powder to a printing substrate, such as a sheet of paper. For example, a fuser comprises a radiant heat lamp may be arranged to heat a printing substrate support roller for heating and bonding the toner to the paper.
GB 20 10 104 A describes a method and apparatus for evaporating and condensing a printing ink solvent from air from drying a printed paper web. The solvent vapor is condensed by a refrigerator unit evaporator and the heat extracted from the vapor, recirculated in the refrigerant medium to a refrigerator unit condenser. The cooled air, wholly or partially freed from entrained solvent vapor, is heated by the refrigidating medium passing through the condenser. The thus heated air is then passed into a chamber through which the web is passed, via an optional auxiliary thermostatically controlled heater.